


hold my breath and count to 10

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	hold my breath and count to 10

He counted off the days since he'd last seen him. Actually since the words sat at the tip of his tongue. He had been non-chalant when he had told him about Adrienne, "you'd like her Diggs".

He answered with a hum. And Rafa had noticed. Rafa always noticed the hums, the change of pitch. The length. He knew every sound, infliction. He wanted to ask if he was supposed to wait around for him.

"She's good, good heart" he found himself saying. Dissecting her, piece by piece. Hadn't even realized when Daveed had hung up.

 

 

 

 

He had a list of grievances. Mostly people butchering his name or not even being his actual name. He looked "too white" to be a Rafael. He hated how Daveed could be professional through anything. He may joke on twitter, pose with his arm around Rafa's shoulders but his eyes said "dare you to make this worse."

So he was quiet.


End file.
